cryoshellfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryoshell Wiki
Welcome to Cryoshell Wiki Cryoshell is three-piece rock/alternative rock band originating from Copenhagen, Denmark. The band formed in late 2006 when an employee of Advance (a creative agency located in Copenhagen) named Christine Lorentzen was asked to sing vocals for a one-off recording project at Hansen Studios. She worked alongside musicans Eddie Simonsen, Mikkel Maltha and Søren Bendz. The song recorded for the project was titled ''Creeping In My Soul'' and was used by BIONICLE, a popular Lego toy theme (which is designed at Advance), as the soundtrack for their 'Barraki' toy set commericals and mini-movies in early 2007. The song proved to be very popular, rapidly becoming the most downloaded MP3 from the official Lego ''website. Due to the popularity of Creeping In My Soul'', Simonsen and Maltha recorded a new song, with Danish singer Niels Brinck and guitarist Kasper Søderlund, called ''Face Me''. The song again was used by BIONICLE - as the soundtrack for their 2007 summer sets. The four later worked on a third song for BIONICLE, which was released in early 2008 and named ''Gravity Hurts''. In the summer of 2008, Simonsen and Brinck left the group and were replaced by Creeping In My Soul singer Christine Lorentzen. With the release of their newest song for BIONICLE, Closer To The Truth, the newly-formed band began work on their first album under their own record label, Cryoshell I/S; hence the name of the band. Cryoshell later struck a deal with Voices & Music Entertainment; a East-European record label and began recording at Hansen Studios with producer Jacob Hansen. In 2009, the band released their first official single as an independent band, Bye Bye Babylon. An alternative version of the song was used as the soundtrack for the direct-to-DVD Lego BIONICLE film The Legend Reborn. The music video for this version is included AS an extra on the DVD. In 2010, Cryoshell hired a drummer, Jakob Gundel; released a second single, a re-recorded version of Creeping In My Soul; and completed and released their long-awaited debut album in their homeland of Denmark on June 7th, which was later released as a digital download in February 2011. It was later released in several other countries until being released worldwide on February 10, 2012. In November 2011, it was announced that two new songs by the band had been recorded. The songs, "Breakout" (which was released December 9, 2012) and a re-recording of "Gravity Hurts", [1] feature new vocalist Tine Midtgaard, who appeared on the Danish version of the talent show The X Factor in 2010, and new drummer Martin Pagaard. Midtgaard is temporarily replacing band member Christine Lorentzen while she raises her first new-born child. In 2014, Cryoshell uploaded a new video of an acoustic version of the song "No More Words", filmed in 2013, whose video brings back Christine to the band. In 2015 they released an instrumental of the 2008 version of Gravity Hurts. They later stated in the comments they were working on a new album titled "Sounds of the RIG", Saying it will be used in Rebel nature. In 2017 a kickstarter project was planned for April 2, later delayed to May 1 of the same year, however it was canceled and the album's name was changed to "Next To Machines". In January to March 2018 they released a new version of Gravity Hurts, Nature Girl, a cover of the Nat King Cole's song "Nature Boy", and a new song called Don't Look Down. In October 5, Slipping was released as the fourth single. On December 14, Cryoshell re-released the original and the 2012 versions of "Gravity Hurts". External Links *Cryoshell.com Retrieved via Wayback Machine *[http://www.facebook.com/groups/OfficialCryoFan/ Official Facebook fanpage] *[http://www.myspace.com/cryoshell Official MySpace page] *[http://www.youtube.com/cryoshelltv Official YouTube channel] *''iTunes ''page *''LyricWiki ''page